See You Later
by The Punch Lord
Summary: N's view throughout the game to the very end, implied farriswheelshipping, sequeal coming soon!


For as long as he could remember, he knew that people had hurt pokemon. The pokemon his father showed him were hurt and abused by people, thus, people must be evil. He was even ashamed to be a person. But there were things he could do as a person. He learned persuasion and power couldf change things. So he plotted with his father to save pokemon from people. It never crossed his mind that there would be pokemon that would wan to stay with people.

On his father's first speech, he was hidden in the crowd. Truthfully, it freaked and disgusted him being around so many people. It was overly warm, and the mix and smells of a lot of people together didn't smell good. When his father finished his speech, they dispersed, all murmuring to themselves about what he had said. He didn't think he could sway them in one day, but they will sooner or later, he was sure of that. Soon, there were only three people left: him, a boy, and a girl. Out of bored curiosity, he glanced at them.

The boy had black hair, glasses, and wore blue, that's all he registered. The girl wore a hat, had large dark hair, blue eyes, and wore white black, and blue. What he noticed most was the Snivy on her shoulder. It was a strong and healthy female. She was coiled securely around the girl,glaring after his father. Of course, he didn't see the girl fit enough for her, but what the Snivy told her when the girl asked shocked him.

_"I want to stay."_

_ T_hose words echoed in his head as he stared at the snake that gripped her trainer even tighter. To his surprise, the girl seemed to have understood her and comforted the snake. He didn't know how it happened, but his feet lead him over to them, his gaze locked on the Snivy. She met his eyes curiously, but didn't look impressed or interested in him. Like the girl was all it focused on.

The two looked up at him, curious.

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. "Your pokemon... just now, it was saying..."

And then a conversation flowed, though slightly heated thanks to the boy. And the next thing he knew, he was battling the girl, the boy forgotten. The girl and her Snivy had beaten him in a landslide. Almost as if the Snivy was trying to prove something to him. She told him, no snarled at him, that she and the girl, who's name he learned to be Touko, would never leave each other. After the battle was over, he angrily vowed to separate people and pokemon. Truthfully, looking back on it, he wasn't sure if he was telling it tot he girl and her Snivy, or to himself.

When he had met her again, he was calmer and had thought her over. The Snivy was still a Snivy, though close to evolving, and this time, he saw her a lot more crisp than last time. He's been told that he's more pokemon than person, so maybe that's why he suddenly felt drawn to her. When he saw her approaching the museum, he had, almost eagerly, went out ot meet her. Touko looked tense and ready for a fight, but didn't have any hate in her eyes. And the Snivy simply looked annoyed by his appearance. He couldn't stop the grin on his face. For reasons he couldn't even explain, he told her about his plans, about Zekrom. He asked if she shared his believes and dreams, but had agreed with him, though not on the terms he would have liked. Then he battled her again; this time, as a friendly rival. Her pokemon had defeated his once gain. And surprisingly, he didn't feel upset this time, he felt more determined. He told her that he would make his vow come true with Zekrom, and that they would be friends. He really liked that thought.

He met her again in Nimbasa. She was chasing down some of his goons around into the theme park. As their king, he had to help them get away. So he pretended to help her, dragging her to the farris wheel. If he was a wicked man, he could have killed while they were locked away together in that carriage. Then he wouldn't have have to put up with her. But he didn't. They momentarily forgot about their lives and simply enjoyed the ride and view it offered. But she had to know what she was dealing with, who she was dealing with. He told her that he was the leader of Team Plasma. She was surprised, but had gotten over it. He had a feeling that after that day; she saw him as another rival, and in a sense, he too saw her as a rival. He had the desires as any other rival to defeat her. And as the two fought more , he got a sense of what she was like, who she was. And he simply became even more curious.

Afterwards, he sent the Shadow Triad to spy on her. They informed him that there were two others around as well, the boy from earlier, and a girl. He ad them spy on those guys as well. He learned everything he could about them, though mostly Touko. Even if she was different, she seemed so similar to him. He couldn't stop his curiosity.

Then, he had them escort her to him in Chargestone cave. He told her why he liked this place so much and had asked her if she had a dream. He was delighted to find that she did. He challenged her again, thinking he was passionate enough to win this time, just to prove her wrong. He lost again though; which ruined his good mood. He had later taken it out on Professor Juniper, but simply ended up more pissed. Touko had supported and defended Juniper. It just made him mad.

He waited for her outside Skyla's gym. He wasn't interested in battling her. He was merely frustrated with this enigma and decided to learn about her through her pokemon. So when she came out, exhausted and wary, a tired Galvantula crawling beside her. She jumped and tensed when she noticed him. He didn't blame her for that. He just smiled weakly and approached her slowly, trying to be harmless.

He asked her if he could talk to her pokemon, he would have talked to them any way, but he felt better if he had her ok. Besides, he was still slightly testy from Juniper so he was trying to be as calm as possible. Either she was too tired to care, or simply didn't care at all, she nodded the ok and he went to talk to the Galvantula. The Galvantula was a female Touko called Amber, and had answered his questions the best she could. Apparently she was just caught, but knew enough for him to know the basic facts. He was sure if he talked to Zelda, her Surperior, he would get more info, then again, the snake didn't like him that much and probably wouldn't tell him much.

Even though Amber was just caught and suddenly put into a hard battle, the pokemon went on with praise and admiration for Touko. How they felt they didn't need to push themselves so hard and how Touko accepted them and their limits and slowly worked them around those limits. How they felt they could be strong when they were facing tougher opponents. He would never repeat these things to Touko, he simply repeated the basic facts. Originated from Nuvema Town, lives with mom, ect.

He had gotten mixed emotions from this encounter. It delighted him to find that there were trainers that treated poekmon as friends; but it also upset him slightly that this trainer was against him, as well as her pokemon.

By now, he knew he and she were fated to fight, to decide the fate of Unova. That had to be the only reason he told her their plans. So he told her about the stones, what slept inside them. He told her that he was going to break the human race and free pokemon. But he openly admitted that it was going to break his heart to separate her and her pokemon. Amber had gotten defensive them, and he left with a heavy heart.

As their epic battle of fate drew nearer, he sent the Shadow Triad to tell her that he was here in Dragonspiral Tower, about to bond with Zekrom. He had a feeling it was because he wanted to show her how powerful he was. He wanted her to fear him, admire him, give into defeat and reality.

But when she came, she was more determined than ever. Slightly intimidated, he pressured her, that he was going to be the Champion and win, that she had a limited time to beat the E4 and the eighth gym leader and to find Reshiram. He didn't expect her to accept his challenge. He probably pissed her off then that she wasn't thinking, because she was looking scary, not him with the big legendary dragon behind him.

And just as she said she would, she came to him, appearing just as he defeated the Champion. She was shocked that he had one, and feeling a chance that he could win, he told her that he would wait.

When she came, she was calmer now, a new light in her eyes as she met his eyes. And for the moment, he felt she understood. But he brushed it away and stormed forward. He summoned Zekrom to intimidate her; though disappointed that Reshiram didn't appear before her. Before the battle started, Reshiram did appear, shooting a glare at him and Zekrom, it challenged her, telling her that it desired to be her ally. She accepted the challenged and caught him. He healed her pokemon afterwards for a fair fight, and they eagerly began.

The battle was long and hard. She knew her pokemon in and out. She knew which ones would be best against who, what they could do. During this fight, he began to fear. Her pokemon, lower levels than his own, were overpowering him, and Reshiram, just caught, followed her orders like it knew her its whole life. Finally, his last pokemon fell, and she had won. He was speechless. He could only stare at the Serperior he met a long time ago, telling him with her tired eyes that she and Touko would never be separated. She had own. Her desires and dreams were stronger than his own. He tried to reason wit himself, what went wrong, how did it end up like this.

He thought about, every detail. The only thing he could conclude that ideas were to be shared with the world, not forced. That was the truth. Truth.

He turned away from her in shame and frustration. Now, he wasn't angry at her when she bettered him with her passion. Now, she left him empty. And it got worse when his father appeared. His own father, disowned him, revealed that he and Zekrom were merely tools. That he was going to rule the world by owning every pokemon out there. His father openly insulted showing how disgusted he was with him, and for the moment, N didn't feel alive anymore. He felt dead to the world. His own father, his flesh and blood, hated him. The Champion and Cheren were there too, both shocked by his father's open disgust. Desperately, though afraid, he looked to Touko. He didn't expect to see rage in her eyes. For tha, for some reason, he felt relief. In a sense, realizes that Touko accepts him, but just didn't want to accept it.

But nothing could stop the fear in him when his father said he was going to destroy her. She ignored everyone else and stepped up to his challenge. Somehow, she and her tired pokemon, pulled through. They defeated his father, proving to the most powerful person in all of Unova. He couldn't help but be in awe of her.

It was then and there that he knew this was no place for him. Maybe not now, but another time. After everyone left, the champion and the boy taking his father away, leaving him and Touko, he asked her to come with him. He escorted her up the ile to where the hole Zekrom made in his entrance. Defeated and wary by all that happened, he poured his heart and soul to her, telling her his reasons, his dreams, his desires. She listened to him, every step of the way. She didn't rush him as his father did in the past. She listened and watched him with patient, understanding eyes; with all the truama he just went through, he was glad she was there.

He stopped that the entrance, releasing Zekrom. He told her that he couldn't stay and had to leave.

"Touko... farewell," he said sadly, a small smile on his face. He didn't think there would be a human he would miss, but he would miss Touko.

He turned to climb onto Zekrom, to leave Unova forever, but her voice stopped him.

"No N," she said, he paused and glanced at her, "friends don't say farewell, they say "see you later"."

He blinked at the word friend. He nearly choked on the tears swelling inside him, friend. Just like he wanted long ago. Touko said she saw him as a friend! He smiled a true smile. "See you later," he repeated the words ghostly. He climbed on to Zekrom and disappeared into the sky. He didn't look back. Though Touko said those words as if they would meet up again, he didn't think so. Chances were slim that they would. For now, he didn't have any intent on coming back. Not for a long while. But there was a chance that they would meet again. Fate toyed with him when he was winning, them dragged him down. She might be kind to him again and allow him and Touko to meet again.

"See you later, Touko," he repeated as Zekrom left Unova, leaving its true hero behind to guard it.


End file.
